Home Is Where the Heart Is
by SilenceAtSunset
Summary: After discovering it was never Gene, Mai swears she will never confess to She is two years to After his arrival, can Mai handle being Naru's assistant? Can she keep her cool around him during cases? Will she break and tell the great Oliver Davis? Or will she resign and leave the SPR family? DO NOT OWN GHOST Please, no Constructive criticism
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: The King in Black

These two years without him opened my eyes and made me realize two things. First, it was always him not his twin brother. Gene may had smiled more and cheered me up in my dreams, but when Naru even half smiled, smirked, or undermined anything and everything I said it made me fall for him even more. He has this uncanny way of being right, always. In all the time I have known Dr. Oliver Davis he has been wrong, one hundred percent wrong, one time. Damn fool. Him or Gene? Even then I knew it was him, but since Mr. Perfect, Mr. I-Know-Everything asked that question, he made me doubt myself. Just like every other time something came out of my mouth. The one time Mr. Good-Looking-Never-Put-Up-With-Anyone's-Crap-and-A lways-Right was actually wrong, I was too stupid and immature to see it.

Second, because I was a stupid, immature, idiot… I can't tell Naru the Narcissist the truth. It is too late. So, I will continue to work under him has Madoka's assistant. While praying to God that he never comes back. I'll stay like a love-struck fool. Working my ass off because it is the least I can do for the man who gave me something when I had nothing. I hate to say this, but I am truly idiot. Only his.

"Mai. Go home!" Madoka shouts from Naru's old office and begins chatting on the phone to Lin again. I admire them extremely! Lin and Madoka have not seen each other in two years and they are still going strong.

"I am almost finished translating the rest of these files. We need the English copies as well." Yep. I have learned English.

"Good lord.. hold on Lin. You live right across the street! You moved right across the street! Go home so that I can go home!" she says laughing, "I swear she's getting just as bad as Naru." I smile slightly. Not quite, I sleep.

"You won't let me take the files home! So I have to stay and finish." Smiling I close the finished files and wait..

"Oh my hell, Lin, excuse me for one second. Apparently, I have to throw my assistant out! Like I had to on Christmas... And every other day." I hear her carefully set down her phone with a frustrated sigh. Her stomps rang down the hall heading towards me. Stopping at the end she puts her hands on her hips and scowls. "Go. Home. Mai. Now." Standing I smile and hand her a check.

"I've finished the translating, filing, and cleaning. The payment from our last client is on the check. Have a good night, Madoka. Give Lin my regards." With a bow I grab my bag and slip on my jacket. Heading for the door I hear an exasperated laugh coming from my boss.

"Do NOT come in early Mai! We open at seven! No more of this hour early crap! I'm setting the alarm!" Madoka continues as I walk out the door. I pause and smirk.

"I know the code." Closing the door I began walking down the stairs and into the lobby. I stop and look out the window at my apartment building. "Go home?" I mutter_. Home is where your heart is. Home is in England. I can never go home. _Walking across the road I unlock the door and head up to my second floor apartment. Walking through the door I stop and pick up the picture the King in Black gave me before he left for England. I softly touch the twin I love and smile at the twin I only met in my dreams. _I can never go home._

Like clockwork, I walk through the door at 5:59. Closing the door I push in the 3 digit pin. 5 – 4 – 6. Leave it to Madoka to choose "Lin" as the pin. Hanging up my jacket I look across the room to find something to do.

"Translating is done.. Filing is done.. Cleaning.. done." I walk over to the calendar at my desk to see if there is any sort of anything happening today. "That's right! Madoka has clients or whoever coming today at 6:30. I'll make tea.." muttering to myself I walk into the kitchen and begin boiling water. Humming, I grab the Earl Gray tea. _And NO not because it is Naru's favorite. Well, okay. Maybe_. The kettle begins to whistle and I reach to grab the kettle my fingers brushing the hot, black side. Hissing in pain I continue to make the tea. I pour carefully into four cups and glance at my watch. _6:20? It took almost fifteen minutes to make tea? We need a new stove. _

"Mai! We have guests!" Madoka says in a her sing song voice and lets out a giggle. _Whoa_. _She never comes in before six-thirty! And I am pretty sure that was an "only-for-Lin" giggle. _Taking the tray, I balance the bottom on my right palm avoiding my blistering finger tips. My left taking the role of side supporter. _Don't spill it.. Don't spill it… _"What's wrong with your hand, Mai?" Madoka asks worriedly. I blush and set the tray down.

"I burnt my finger tips making the tea." I laugh and smile sheepishly. I turn to the guests and bow. "Excuse my carelessness. Please, enjoy your tea." Lifting my head I gasp at the man sitting in front of me. My jaw hangs slightly in awe. My heart is pounding, my head spinning. _No freaking way._

"Close your mouth, Mai. You'll catch flies."


	2. Internal War

"Close your mouth, Mai. You'll catch flies." The King in Black sips his tea and smirks. "Earl Gray? Did you know I was coming? Or do keep my favorite tea around just in case?" My eyes fly over him. Raven black hair, cobalt blue eyes, black attire. My stomach began having a war. I drank him in. His perfect smirk. His perfect, cocky stare. His perfect everything. Since when did he fill out? I guess two years is long enough to change.. but his change has made him even closer to perfection. He's a monster. How dare he come back? I was perfectly content in loving him from afar! His stupid smirk, his stupid perfect smirk. My legs are numb. Shit. Stop! You're fine.. You are FINE. I'm not fine. My heart is clenching. I'm going to tell him. Right now. I love him. NO! Calm down. Don't burden him with your stupid attraction that has lasted two whole god damn years. You've kept it a secret this long. You can keep it for longer.. right? "Mai, I know I'm good looking but greeting the guests is usually customary before you undress them with your eyes." My face flushes. Yep. I can keep it for longer.

"Egotistical maniac." I mutter quickly and flash a smile. "Hello, sir, is the tea to your liking?" I ask in English. HA I didn't say his nick name and I'm speaking in English. I have evolved. "I'm afraid it might have gone cold while you were shooting your narcissist remarks." I smirk back and watch his expression fade from indifferent to impressed and then back to indifferent. God he is so hot. WHOA. Shut up.

"Don't worry, Mai. With the heat radiating off of your face, I'm surprised it's not boiling." He sips again slowly his smirk still plastered on his stupid perfect face. I hate this stupid, perfect, horribly wonderful man. I clench my teeth and shoot him a glare. Turning to Lin I smile and he nods greeting me. Lin is not a man of many words. But then, Madoka talks enough for the four of us combined. Two halves making a whole. That is what they are. The three of us listen as Madoka talks of the cases. After twenty minutes of ghosts and false claims and me falling down, though, and off of whatever I came across during these cases, Madoka finally stops and smiles.

"Speaking of our, Mai! She has grown into quite the woman don't you agree, Oliver?" I froze and glared at Madoka. What an evil woman. Before letting him answer she continues, "I swear, clients pay more just to see our sweet Mai." She pats my back and glances at her watch. "Lin we should go. Naru and Mai have a lot of catching up to do. It has been two years after all." Grabbing Lin she flashes me her evil grin and goes to leave when she sees the clock. "Mai! Did I not say last night when I was kicking you out, NOT to come in before seven?!" She glares. From behind her I could see Lin try to suppress a smile.

"Honestly, Madoka, It's seven somewhere." I answer in a serious tone. "And plus, who would have made the tea?" Growling she slams the door. I quietly grab the tray holding the empty tea cups and head toward the kitchen. I sigh and set the tray on the counter. I feel so tense when I'm in the same room with him. Shaking my head I walk to the sink and begin washing them one by one. Turning on the hot water, I grab a glass and begin to rinse it when the heat touched my burns. "Shit!" I retract my right hand and watch us the cup tumbles into the sink colliding with the others. I throw my left hand in to salvage anything still cup worthy. "Ow!" I squeal flinging my left hand out. I look at my palm and see my blood dripping in the sink. At this moment I have to options; attempt to clean this mess up myself and possibly bleed to death in the process or ask Naru for help.

.

.

.

.

.

Bleed to death it is.

Grabbing a small towel, I begin carefully grabbing the broken pieces and setting them in the towel so the glass would not spill onto the floor. After, cleaning the sink from broken fragments of cups! I tossed them in the trash and looked down at my still bleeding hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?" I jump my eyes flash to the archway. There he is leaning against the wall. His are crossed, his eyebrow arched. I bit my bottom lip and look down again. The tension is back. I need to do something I feel like I'm going to suffocate if I stay in the same room.

"Oh. Uhmm.. I just cut my hand. No big deal." I looked back up at him and smiled a genuine smile. God I missed him. He started towards me and stopped grabbing my hand gently. My eyes are blurry. I can hear my pulse pounding in my ear drums. He smells like tea and old books. I close my eyes. God dammit I missed him. I feel my self being moved. Opening my eyes I'm up against the sink. I can feel him against my back his arms are enclosing any escape I could have had, that is, if I wanted to escape him. He leans further on to me. And turns on the cold water.

"Hands." He whispers. His warm breath tickles my ear. I lift them up obediently and watch as he rinses out the glass and relieves my burning fingers. I bite my bottom lip harder. A chill runs down my spine. I love him. I'm such a stupid fool. Scooting me over, he reaches under the sink and grabs a first aid kit. In the three years I've worked here I had no clue we had one there. Naru looks at the surprised look on my face and smiles. Yes smiles. Not smirks. Smiles. I'm melting. Mmmmm I could die right now and that would be okay with me. Wait a minute… maybe I am dead. I chose bleed to death so God granted me an eternity in Heaven with a fake Naru. I am okay with that.

"Ow, Naru." I squeal as the burning of the rubbing alcohol foamed on my cuts. Well, at least I know I'm alive. He mumbles sorry and continues to tend to my wounds. After watching him put the kit away, I feel a sudden urge and my body moves without my permission. I stand in front of him and place my hands on his chest. Sliding my arms around him I pull myself closer and hug him softly. I'm going to enjoy this before he pushes me off. His arms lift and wrap around me in response. My eyes widen, I could feel a grin form on my face. I love him. I look up at him and stand on my tip toes. I push my lips against his cheek. "Thank you, Oliver." The tension I felt has lessened just by his touch, but it's not enough I want more. His body relaxes. As if being this close to me doesn't bother him in the slightest. I move my hands to his chest and move my mouth closer to his. I'm going to do it. Two years of waiting for this and I finally get to kiss the lips that always has that stupid smirk.

"Hello?" A man voice rings through the office as the door clicks shut. I sigh and back away heading toward the voice. My face is ignited and I'm feeling pretty idiotic right now. The man looks rugged. His eyes are bloodshot and his clothes wrinkled. He looks like he hadn't slept in days.

"Welcome to SPR. Please have a seat. The boss will be with us in a minute." I bow politely and look back at Naru. He walks past without a glance. _Gawwww I'm so stupid. After that, I'll be lucky if I have a job. Stupid woman_. I grab a pad of paper and pen and lower myself next to Naru. "How can we help?" I ask smiling ignoring the fact that I'm sitting way to close to Naru. I shifted in my black pencil skirt and situated my pad of paper. Flipping my hair over my shoulder I waited. _Is this guy staring at me?_ I watch as his eyes scan me up and down stopping on my legs. I roll my eyes slightly and clear my throat. "Sir?"

"Oh, ahem… yes, sorry. You are a beautiful woman Miss.." he drags his statement out waiting for me to say my name. _This guy gives me the creeps_. I smile politely and go to speak when Naru does it for me.

"Did you come to flirt with my assistant or do you have a supernatural issue that you cannot handle on your own. If it is the first, please leave." I blush furiously. _Does he sound… jealous?_

"I apologize. Yes. My name is Minishi Yao. I am a real estate agent. About a year ago I bought a home that has not been lived in for about twenty years. After renovating it, very odd things have occurred. The house shakes when I have a showing with guests. Rooms will become so cold that you can see your breath. Even workers who I have hired to fix the plumbing or electrical wiring have gone missing! I need this house to be sold. It's becoming a pain to my pocket book. Can you help me?" The man sighed in frustration after his spiel. Naru sat in his regular thinking pose. A hand cupping his chin with his eyes full of thought. Damn him. I quietly waited for my boss's answer.

"We'll take it. Leave the address with my assistant. We will need 3 rooms. We will be arriving at three in the afternoon." Standing I wait patiently for the man to scribble down the address. Out of the corner of my eye I see Naru step toward me. My heart begins pounding. Standing in front of me, he whispers,

"Tea." I nod as he walk to his office. The man hands me the piece of paper.

"Your boyfriend is protective." I look up at him confused. He smirks and continues, "It is a shame you are taken but it may be for the better. When couples or people with a strong attraction for each other enter the house, it seems to increase the issues." With that he nods and exits. I run into the kitchen and carefully make Naru his stupid tea and put it in the last tea cup that current resides at SPR. I walk briskly but carefully down the hallway. I stop and knock softly on his door.

"Come in." I enter and set the tea on his desk. _Of course he is reading a file. He just got back. Does the man ever rest? Nope_. "Mai did you translate these files?" He asked indifferently. I nodded and replied meekly with yes. He smirks as a reply and continues reading.

"The client says that things in the house become worse when there are people present who are extremely attracted to one another. I think that it would be beneficial if we brought Madoka since Lin will be coming. I'll let the others know to be here by one. Does that sound okay to you? I think an hour to yell at you for being gone so long, a half of an hour to review the case and the remaining time to arrive should do." I say professionally not showing that being in the same room is bringing me close to insanity

"That sounds fine, Mai. Make sure the monk and the priestess are present as well. I'm sure their intense attraction has not faded in the two years I've been absent." He replies and glances at me. My body is aching. Is it so wrong to want him? Yes it is. Fight it. Fight it, Mai!

"You are correct, sir." Bowing I walk out toward my desk, flip open my work lap top and begin writing a group instant message…

**Mai: New case. Pack for at least five days. Arrive at one in the afternoon we will be arriving at the client's home at three. Naru is back. Try not to be too loud when you arrive (Bou-san, Ayako, & Madoka). He has just arrived, let's not annoy him completely. **

*BLEEP*

**Madoka: Mai we all know you are in love with the boss, but don't ruin our fun! See you tomorrow!**

*BLEEP*

**Mai: I do not! Remember, it is ME who receives the brunt of his frustration. So if not for the sake of "the boss" do it for mine.**

*BLEEP*

**Ayako: You admitted how you felt during last year's Christmas party, Mai. Remember? You kept drinking Monk's "special eggnog" he brought to wind you down. And you told us everything. **

*BLEEP*

**Madoka: It's recorded. No point in denying it.**

*BLEEP*

**Mai: … How much for the recording?**

*BLEEP*

**Madoka: Confess and it's yours.**

*BLEEP*

**Ayako: Or don't we could give it to Naru as a welcome home present.**

*BLEEP*

**Mai: Or not. How about that? **

*BLEEP*

**Madoka: Tell him. Or we do. Two years? Honestly. It is time.**

*BLEEP*

**Takigawa: We could invite Naru to this group chat! What do you say, Mai? (:**

*BLEEP*

**Masako: Leave her be. Unfortunately, I am to a victim of unfair love circumstances.**

*BLEEP*

**Mai: Thank you! I thought John left the priesthood? As I understood it was on good terms.. Anyways I'm going now. Don't irritate Naru tomorrow. If he's not happy, I'm not happy. Remember that.**

*BLEEP*

**Takigawa: To be young and in love.. You wouldn't know the young part, Ayako.**

With an irritated laugh I shut the lap top and run my fingers through my hair. Tell Naru? Yeah. Okay. I will. Later. No. Right now. I walk in to his office and look at the man sitting in his desk. I feel confident. I have this situation under control.

"Naru." He glances up and quickly retracts it. Flipping a page of his document. I let out a growl. "Naru." He continues to ignore me. What an ass. "Oliver!" Sighing he sets down the file.

"What, Mai?" His eyes drill into mine. I love his eyes. My stomach feels queasy. Shit I'm too nervous I can't. I stare back and bite my lip, "You have my attention. What is it that you need?" My palms are sweaty. The tension is too much. I need an excuse and fast! I glance down and see his empty tea cup. I smile.

"Would you like more tea?"


	3. Late Night Call

**Sammy 93sa: My first reviewer(: You are awesome.**

**thearistocrat: The serious, serious stuff comes after this chapter! **

**I'm a little nervous about it, so make sure **

**You tell me what you think.**

**Ferb O. Oche: Right! But it would be no fun if he knew right now(;**

**Celestial Star12: I was thinking about making it somewhat along those lines! **

**But I decided that it should be too late because he was gone and**

**She didn't really want to put the burden of knowing**

**On to him. Marriage would be a huge obstacle for, Mai.**

**So I'm really glad I decided against it. **

**Alexkitkat: Thank you(: I hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**You are all amazing. **

**(:**

**CHAPTER 3: Late Night Call**

"Stop. Thinking!" I face palm myself and cover my head with my sheets, "Go to bed!" I whine. _Would you like more tea? God I'm hopeless. _

***RING***

***RING***

***RING***

"Is some one really calling me? It's three in the morning." I grumble grabbing my phone, "Hello?" I greet quietly.

"Mai?" a tired man's voice comes through the phone.

"Naru?" I ask sitting up in my bed.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asks in a cold tone.

"Shouldn't you? Naru is everything okay? It's three in the morning!" Rubbing my eyes. I roll out of bed and trudge down the hall into the living room. Moving the curtains I look out the window and see light illuminating from SPR, "Oliver Davis, are you still at work?" Silence and then a low chuckle came through. "Don't laugh! We have a case tomorrow! We need you to be on top of your game and fully conscious!" I inform him while putting on a pair of sweats and grabbing a hoodie. "Jesus, Naru! You are here one day and you've already started working yourself to exhaustion. You haven't even eaten have you? I ask grabbing a bag and carefully setting in two tea cups. I place my hand on the refrigerator handle, waiting for Naru's reply. "I'm taking your silence as a no." I open the fridge and grab left over rice balls and curry that I had for dinner that night. Setting them in the bag, I grab my pack that I packed for the case. "You are irritating as hell. Do you know that? Do you?" I ask walking out of my apartment and heading down the stairs. "Say something, Dr. Davis." I growl into the phone walking across the street.

"You tell me I'm going to work myself to exhaustion and you are awake? A little hypocritical don't you agree, Mai?" I can hear him smirking.

"Stop smirking at me through the phone." I snap walking into the main lobby and locking the door behind me.

"I called to tell you that your "n's" and "h's" look the same." I shake my head walking up the stairs and toward the SPR office.

"What are you talking about?"

"In English, Mai. When you write your "n's" and "h's". sometimes I can't tell what is a lower case "n" and a lower case "h". He says with a yawn. Rolling my eyes I smile.

"You called me at three in morning to talk about my handwriting?" I giggle and close the door as I walk into SPR.

"I guess I did… are you here?" he asks surprised.

"Yep." I reply setting my pack down by the door.

*CLICK*

"Hello?" I snap my phone shut and walk into the kitchen setting everything out on the counter. "Hanging up on me. Ill-mannered genius." I mumble boiling water and heating up the curry on the stove.

"Why did you come here?" I jump startled at the noise, "How did you get here so fast?" Stirring the curry I ignored his first question.

"I live across the street." I answer turning to him with a rice ball in my hand, "Rice ball. Eat." I command. Rolling his eyes he takes the rice ball and leans against the counter.

"Why did you move across the street?" He asks taking a bite of his food.

"To be closer to work, obviously." I answer rolling my eyes.

"When did you do that?" he asks ignoring my eye roll.

"Mmm.. about a month after you left for England." I take the spoon and taste the curry, "Gaww, it's still cold. It's not warming up at all. The water isn't even boiling yet. We need a new stove." I state looking up at the King in Black.

"I'll get one. Madoka says you haven't taken a day off in two years."

"You better it takes me forever to make tea with this old thing." I mutter grabbing the Earl Gray tea and waiting for the water to get to a full boil.

"She says you hardly ever leave the office and that you always get here an hour early every day."

"Well today it was four hours early. I don't think I understand what exactly you are trying to say." I huff while making his tea.

"Is it because you miss Gene?" He asks his stare piercing my very soul. My eyes grow wide as I pour the almost warm curry into a bowl. _This man is an idiot._

"No, Oliver. It is not because I miss Gene. That would not even make sense. Gene didn't work here. Gene only came in my dreams. I only saw him on cases. Not at the office. I mean sure I miss Gene, but that's not why." He nods his head and looks away from me. "Your tea and curry is done." I say softly. I walk to the SPR love seat and plop onto it.

"If it isn't Gene, then why?" he asks walking in and sitting next to me.

"Because of you dummy." I answer yawning and close my eyes leaning back into the couch, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met Madoka, Lin, Ayako, Bou-san, John, Yasuhara, even Masako." I pause smiling, "If there was no you, I would have nothing." I felt myself slowly falling toward Naru. Stopping myself I continue, "I moved closer, learned English, arrive earlier, leave later, work harder. For you." I yawn and fall a little more towards him. _Stop moving! Dammit._

"You don't owe me anything, Mai." He whispers quietly. My eyes are so heavy they won't even open now. I feel my head slip onto Naru's shoulder. I laugh softly.

"I owe you everything, Dr. Davis." My world became black as I began falling into sleep. My head still on his shoulder. Before slipping completely away into darkness I heard him sigh and brush my hair out of my face. The last thing I hear for the rest of the night was sigh and whisper.

"Idiot."


	4. Mommy?

**Alrighty Reviewers! I'm a little nervous about this chapter! So, tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy! **

"Anyways!" I say loudly ending the groups torment on Naru, "We need to go now. It's two-thirty." Ayako and Bou-san groan.

"You ruin our fun, Mai." Bou-san says pouting. "Just because you love him." My eyes grow wide and I scan the room quickly.

"You are so lucky he wasn't in here!" I squeal.

"Well, it is actually unlucky. I said it for him to hear." He grinned and stretched. The King in Black walked back into the room and began giving instructions.

"Yasuhara, look up the history of the client's house. Mai, Lin, Madoka and I will be in the van. The rest follow in Takigawa's van. Let's go. We don't have time to waste." The team nods and heads to their designated vehicles.

"You and Mai sit in the back! I want to sit with Lin." Madoka commanded smiling. I nodded in agreement and slide into the back. As Lin began driving I could feel my eyes growing heavy. _I'm not even tired._

-Dream—

A Pounding headache wakes me. My eyes slowly focus and I see green striped walls. My heart starts pounding. _This isn't home. _I look down and see that I'm in an elementary uniform. _I'm dreaming, okay._ I groan and try to sit up but my hands are stuck. I look down and see that my hands and feet are tied together. _Why does my throat hurt?_ Coughing I quickly realize I've been gagged. My heart is racing, my head is throbbing. I can feel tears rolling down my face. _I've been kidnapped? _I hear a cry come from across the room my head shoots over. I see another little girl in an elementary uniform. "No. Ple- Please. I just want my mommy, please." A dark figure walks out in front of the window, the moon shines a ray of white on his face. He tilts his head as he flashes his teeth. He pulls a knife out of his pocket and lifts it above his head. His arm thrusts down into the child, she screams in pain. Pulling it out, he repeatedly stabs the little girl, her blood splattering everywhere. I close my eyes and scream.

"Mai!" a voice shouts, "Mai!" I open my eyes and see Naru hovering over me. I burst into tears and cover my face. "Mai, what happened? Did you dream? Tell me everything."

"Give her a minute! She's bawling for crying out loud, Naru!" Bou-san snaps. I feel a hand go through my hair.

"It's okay, mommy." I freeze and slowly uncover my face. I'm surrounded by green striped walls. My eyes grow wide, whimpering I see a little girl with stab wounds stroking my hair, "I missed you, mommy." She vanishes and I jump up crawling onto whoever was the closest.

"Did you see that?!" I cry looking at the person who I'm currently sitting on. "Bou-san! Did you see that!?" his eyes are wide.

"W-why did she call you mommy?" he asks flabbergasted. I look around the room. The equipment is all set up. Everyone is staring at the small pool of blood the child left behind. I close my eyes and cry.

"He killed her. That's her blood, he killed her." I sobbed into Bou-san's shoulder. He pats my back trying to comfort me. I stand up wobbly, my knees are shaking.

"Mai! Your head! There's blood!" Naru, Ayako, and Bou-san jump up and quickly surround me.

"It's not my blood." I whisper looking at my hands. Ayako sits me back down and examines my head.

"She's right. It must have been the little girls." Ayako sighs in relieve. My eyes fill with tears again. My body is shaking so bad, I probably look like I'm convulsing. _Was that little girl the one I watched get stabbed to death? _

"Can you tell us your dream now, Mai?" Madoka asks crouching next to me. I look up at Naru and start talking.

"It was a little girl. She was kidnapped. She was tied up in this room! The room we are in right now! I watched as a man stabbed..." I stop and take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves, "He stabbed her to death. She just wanted to go home." Warm tears are rolling down my face, my gaze still fixed on Naru.

"She's not wrong, Naru. Something awful has happened here and not just to that little girl." Masako states with her sleeve covering her mouth, "There are more souls suffering." She closes her eyes briefly and continues. "There is something else as well, but it won't show itself. It feels… wrong." Naru continues to stare back down at me. Grabbing my hand he gently lifts me to my feet.

"Madoka, go with Mai and help her clean up. The four of you, walk the house. You know what to do. Lin, call Yasuhara and see if he has anything at all. Return when finished. Go." He turns and walks towards Lin looking at the monitors. Madoka carefully pulls me toward the door and we walk to the girls' room.

"Can you handle it alone in there, sweetie?" Madoka asks handing me clothes and hair wash. I nod and walk into the bathroom. "I'll be right here if you need anything!" she sits on her futon and grabs a book from her bag. I crack the bathroom door and strip off my clothes. Stepping into the shower I turn it on and watch as the warm water rinses the blood out of my hair. I feel numb and my body is still shaking. I close my eyes and let the water run down my face. _How long was I asleep? _I slowly begin to wash out my hair and let the soap suds fall off my head and reach the drain.

"Are you okay, Mai?" Madoka asks through the crack of the door.

"Yeah. Sorry, I'm coming out now." Turning it off, I step out and get dressed, "Madoka?" I ask pushing the door open. "Naru? Where is Madoka?" I ask looking around the room. Pushing himself off the wall he positions himself by my side. Tension feels the room. _This always happens when we are alone!_

"She's with Lin." He answered indifferently. "Is that all you saw in your dream?" he asks moving me away from the bathroom door.

"Yes." I answer glaring at him, "Did you come here just to doubt me? Because even Masako said I was right."

"Don't glare. Sometimes you remember more after a while." He answers coldly.

"Your tone, is not appreciated, Oliver." I say through gritted teeth. Suddenly, he grabs my arms and pulls me into his chest. His arms wrap around me, squeezing me slightly. Taking a deep breath he lets out a sigh.

"Why is it always you?" I laugh and shake my head into his chest.

"I was hoping you would know, Dr. Davis." I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes that swam with worry. "You aren't worried about me, are you Naru?" I ask in disbelief.

"And if I am?" he asks smirking.

"Then you've changed." I answer harshly. _That is not how I wanted to say that…_

"I've always worried." He snaps. "Idiot. You were just too obsessed with my brother to notice."

"You're the idiot, Oliver Davis! You never acted like you cared. Why now?" I ask snapping back loudly. My face is red with anger. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone step forward.

"Mommy? Why are you yelling?" The little girl frowns and walks closer to us. I grip Naru's shirt tightly and pull him closer. "You brought daddy? You brought daddy! Take me home. Please, take me home!" She grabs Naru's pant leg and begins crying. "I want to go home." Air whistles though the room and I see the black figure from my dream grab the little girl and pull her into darkness, "Daddy! Daddy! Save me!" Her screams vanish with them. We stand there in silence looking at where the poor girl once stood.

"That was him." I whisper burying my head into his chest. His heartbeat slowly thumped. He held me tightly and buried his face in my neck. _God dammit, I love this idiot. _He lifts his head and puts his face on the side of mine. His warm breath giving me chills.

"Let's go back to base, Mai." He whispers in my ear. I nod and pull away. I didn't realize it before, but Naru holding me stopped my shaking. "Grab my hand, Mai." He demands holding his out.

"Why?" I ask but do as I am told.

"I won't let him pull you away, not from me."


	5. Sick and Wrong

**To my lovely reviewers:**

**Celtyin: And here is another! (:**

**14AmyChan: I'm really glad you decided to follow! This is my first FanFic. So I'm still a little nervous about the responses.**

**Simon-san: Wish granted (;**

**DivineTrance2187: Thank you! Again, this is my first, so it is awesome hearing positive feedback.**

**DragonSlayer2187: Can't say anything. Don't want to give any spoilers (:**

**Thearistocrat: Yeah, she is definitely OOC when she is clingy! I made her like that so that her "internal struggle" is still visible. She obviously loves the guy, but she doesn't want to "burden" him (always thinking of others first. Tsk, tsk Mai.) Her actions are flat out screaming, "you idiot. I love you." But she is still having a hard time saying it out loud to him. I think this next chapter redeems her a little though. Tell me what ya think! (: Enjoy.**

**Ferb O. Oche: You are asking the right question! Read, enjoy!**

**Please, keep giving me feedback! **

Walking briskly, we enter the office still hand in hand. The others are all huddled together, their faces a sickly pale. I observe each of the couples. Lin and Madoka are staring intensely into the monitors, mumbling to one another. John's arm is lightly draped around Masako's shoulders in, her head resting on him. Her eyes are red and puffy. _She's been crying?_ Bou-san is holding Ayako who seems to be just as distressed as Masako. Shaking her head she covers her face. Her shoulders shake in tune with her sobs. Naru squeezes my hand and slowly let's go walking towards Lin. "W-what's going on?" I ask worriedly. John's glance shoots over to me in surprise. He smiles sadly.

"There are more children. Three other girls." John states pausing, turning his attention to Masako he stares down at her in concern. She nods her head for him to continue, her mouth covered. "They each think that one of us is her mother and father." My eyes grow wide. Relieve fills my body._ Thank God it is not just me and Naru._ I turn around to Ayako and sit beside her. I set my hands in my lap and began thinking intently about the last few hours. _This is so odd. It is too soon to get this much interaction. How did Minishi Yao not know there were little girls here… And why haven't we experienced any wall shaking or drastic change in temperature like he said? The rooms have been getting cold, but not cold enough to see our breath! Why did he lie? He has to be connected in this somehow. _

"Has anyone been in the room where the walls shake?" I ask scrunching up my forhead. They all look at me with a confused expression on their faces and shook their heads no. "Has anybody been in a room so cold they can see their breath?" I ask again. I see Naru's expression light up.

"Answer her." He commands sharply. A meek no comes from the SPR group. His smirk appears on his face. Pulling out his phone he dials quickly. "Yasuhara, you said that the house was coming up with nothing correct? Look up the name Minishi and tell me what you find." As quickly as he dials he hangs up and dashes towards me. Grabbing my hands he pulls me down onto a futon I hadn't notice before. "Sleep." I gasp and shake my head.

"I can't sleep on command!" I whine irritated. He glares not lifting his blue orbs from my brown ones. Groaning I lay down and close my eyes. "I want a raise." I hear everyone chuckle as I fade into darkness.

-Dream—

"It's okay, I know you dad, Minishi Akari." A man with wire rim glasses assured smiling. "He wanted you to come home right away, so he asked me to pick you up." I nodded and opened the back door. Sliding in, I shut the car door. We drove in silence. I saw my street and felt a little relieved. I shifted in my skirt and waited for him to turn. He never did. My pulse quickened, I looked up at the driver, his smile was still plastered on his face. I opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by the sound of the car locking. Turning to the door I scramble trying to pull open the lock. But I can't they are sawed off! My eyes fill with tears.

"Take me home!" I scream pounding on the window. "Help! Help!" I scream at the cars passing. I stopped when I realized the windows are tinted. No one can see me. My eyes filled with tears. "I'm only seven." I pleaded. He looked back and covered my mouth with a cloth. I scratched at his arm trying to get him off of me.

"Shh, shh." He hushed pushing it harder, this time it covering my nose as well. My vision blurred and my head dipped.

Opening my eyes I looked down at my bounded hands and feet. My head shot up. There were three other girls. All wore elementary uniforms. My eyes dropped to a girl who was on her side still sleeping. Her back was all the way pushed up against the green striped wall. _What's going on here? _A hand grabs my hair and pulls me to the other side off the room, throwing me to the ground. "No. Ple-please, I just want my mommy, please." I plead crying. The man smiles as he reaches into his pocket. Tears are streaming down my face, my bottom lip is quivering. I'm so scared. He slides his hand out revealing a knife. Lifting his hand in the air, he thrusts his arm down and pushes the blade into me. My scream pierces through the air. Smiling wider, he pulls out the knife and continue again. And again. My blood splatters on my arms. I lay there barely breathing. He laughs and licks my face.

"I know you're still alive." His voice crawls into my ear. "You need to be dead for what I want to do next little girl." A tear escapes my eye as I feel his dirty hands tug on my skirt. Letting out a malicious laugh he grabs a hold of the knife again.

-End of dream—

I shot up and pull my legs into my chest. Hot tears form in my eyes. "What a sick, evil.." I mutter to myself gripping my hair in my hands. I feel sick to my stomach.

"What happened?" Naru asks sitting next to me his eyes greedily looked over me waiting for me to talk. My stomach clenches. My tears are falling faster. Grabbing me, he sets me in between his legs and leans me against him. "Tell me, Mai." He whispers pushing my hair out of my eyes. I lean into his touch and let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"One of the victims' names was Minishi Akari." I start my voice cracking. "A man with glasses kidnapped me.. I mean her. H-he stabbed her. There was so much blood, but she was still alive. He licked my face…" I shudder touch my cheek shaking. "Her face. Sorry. He uhm, he said she needed to be dead for what he wanted to do to her next." I dig my fingers into my legs. Naru stiffens at my words.

"Did you.. did he… did you wake up before or after?" He asks pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders.

"She needed to be dead for him to do it, Naru. He defiled four little girls for a sick thrill." I cried through clenched teeth. "I didn't experience it because she died before he..."

"Stop." He hushes me. His face flips to his thinking expression. I close my eyes trying to get the images to go away. "So, Minishi Yao is tied to this haunting in some way.."

"Mommy?" I look up and see the little girl who seems to follow us everywhere. I bawl seeing who she was.

"Akari?!" I exclaim jumping up from Naru and grab hold of the little girl. I pull the child into me and cry. "He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you." I sob feeling her blood soak into my clothing. A gasp echos throughout the room from everyone. I turn and see three girls standing in the middle of the room walking toward their "family". Naru stands and walks towards us. Kneeling down, he looks Akari in her light green eyes.

"Daddy!" she whimpered smiling. Naru holds her little hand and smiles at her back.

"You need to move on, Akari." He says lightly squeezing her palm.

"We can't." Everyone's eyes snaps toward the child standing next to Madoka. She looks older then all of the rest. Her eyes swirled with sadness as she flickered in and out. "He's keeping us here. We can't move on until he does. I know who you all are." She states looking down. "Please, help us." A low laugh echoes throughout the room. Akari pushes herself further into my chest.

"He's coming mommy." She trembles into me. I squeeze her gently and set her in Naru's lap. I stood and watched as the black figure formed in front of my eyes.

"You can't take what is mine." He whispers hissing, the girls cry softly in response. A smile spreads across his face at the sound of their tears. His words from my dream ring through my ears, _"You need to be dead for what I want to do next little girl." _Fear completely leaves my body. All I feel is hate. Pure, unadulterated hatred. Wind picks up in the room and blows around me. He steps forward heading for Akari. I block his path. I say nothing but in my head, the words I'm saying are not pretty. My anger continues to build. The man smiles and leans in toward my face, "Do you want to see what I did to their, dead, lifeless bodies? There are so many people to choose from this time." He threw his head back and screamed in laughter. I couldn't hold back any more.

"YOU SICK, BASTAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" I scream releasing, what I thought to be, my rage. I blue light shot from hands at the black figure. His eyes grew wide and his smile quickly faded. The light crashes straight into him, making him vanish. I fall to my knees panting. _What the hell was that? _I stare down at my trembling hands. My body feels completely warn out. I turn to see if everyone is okay. The girl's spirits are no longer bloody, but they still remain. _So whatever I did. Didn't destroy him, not completely._ The expressions on everyone's faces was priceless, even Lin's jaw was hanging in awe. I smile and let out a weak laugh. "Someone call Yasuhara… we need… informa…" With that, I enjoyed the sweet solitude of darkness.


	6. Four Days Later

Beep … Beep … Beep

_What is that? Gaww, I just want to sleep! _I squeeze my eyes trying desperately to let sleep overwhelm me again.

Beep … Beep … Beep

_I'm in the hospital, aren't I? _

"As she woken up yet?" Yasuhara asks into the room.

"No." Naru? Why does he sound so close?

"What exactly happened in that house?" Yasuhara asks in a serious tone. Silence filled the room. My ears strain to locate where they are in the room. Yasuhara spoke again giving away is location, he is to my left. "Naru?" Naru sighs to my right.

"What have you found out about the house? Did you get any information on the name of the client?" He asks indifferently ignoring Yasuhara's question.

"The house comes up with nothing. Our client, however, is definitely involved. Minishi Yao is a direct relative to the little Minishi Akari. Her older brother to be exact. He was thirteen when his little sister was kidnapped. He is quoted in the newspaper saying, "I know where she was taken, please. I saw the house in my dreams!" The parents thought he was just having a mental break down, so they checked him in to a Behavioral Health Center. Minishi Akari was eventually delivered back to her parents… in shoe box. I won't go into details of how he fit her in the in." Yasuhara pauses and clears his throat uncomfortably. I open my eyes but remain laying down. He looks so worn out. His hair stuck up in random ways, his eyes were underlined with dark circles, even his smile seems tiring. "She was killed by Totiko Oka, also known as 'Little Girl Killer'. He was caught while trying to kidnap the fifth potential victim. After two days of interrogating, he finally admitted to the kidnapping, killing, and defiling of Minishi Akari, Suzuki Yoko, Hashimoto Yuri, and Ikeda Rini. They all went to the same elementary school, and they were seven except for Suzuki Yoko, who was ten." He stops and looks over to me. He smiles the best he can and walks closer. "You gave everyone a scare, Mai. Even the Big Boss lost his cool." He winks and sits down in the chair next to my bed. I blush and look at Naru.

"N-Naru?" I ask surprised. He pursed his lips together and shot a glare at Yasuhara. Laughing nervously Yasuhara stands quickly and scratches his head.

"I-I'll go tell the doctor she's awake…" He says slipping away from Naru's glare. I watch suppressing a smile as Naru shakes his head.

"Is everyone okay? Have the little girls moved on? What's going on at the house? How long have I been out? Naru look at me." My eyes swiftly move over him waiting for any sort of reply. His eyes grab the attention of mine.

"Stop worrying about everyone for a minute." He mumbled coldly. My expression tenses up into a glare.

"Answer. My. Questions. Oliver." I enunciate bluntly.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Four days. Now stop."

"Is that really all you're going to tell me? Naru I think that i…" Naru interrupts me by grabbing my hand and holding my gaze with his own. His eyes swam with a mixture of worry, relieve, and guilt.

"Please." He stated keeping his stare locked with mine. _Wh-what? Did he just say please?_ My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head. He rolls his eyes and smirks. His expression returning to its blank look. "Don't get used to that." Leaning back he lifts his black notebook and begins doing whatever the hell he does with that thing.

"Oh I won't, believe me." I mutter exhaling looking down at my hospital band. The doctor walks in with Yasuhara a few steps behind her. She smiles and checks my vitals.

"Well.." She began while shining a light in my eyes one at a time, "You are a picture of health! It still remains a mystery why you were out for that long. I will say though, that the way your fiancé stayed by your side the whole four days you were out, was adorable." She smiles and begins writing on my medical chart. I look at Yasuhara with my eye brow raised. "Alright! Miss. Taniyama, you are good to go!" She slowly pulls the IV needle from my arm and removes the heart monitoring patches. Turning to Naru she hands him a slip of paper. "This is what she should take for her head aches if she gets them. Its basic over the counter pain medication." She smiles and a turns walking toward the door. _What the hell? Why didn't she hand it to me! _"Oh! And congratulations on the engagement, Mr. and Mrs. Shibuya." With a wink she leaves and the room fills with an awkward silence. Naru and Yasuhara both watch me like I'm a bomb ready to explode.

"Soooooo…" Yasuhara started with his hands behind his back rolling back and forth from his heels to up on his toes.

"Well…" I start, looking at my "fiancé". He closes his eyes briefly and stands with a sigh. I see a slight pink hue on his cheeks.

"Don't get used to that either."

-TIME SKIP-

I'm so glad you're okay!" Ayako says in a motherly tone hugging me. "We were all worried!" Monk nods in agreement and ruffles my hair.

"How the hell did you manage that four days ago, kid?" Monk asks with his arms crossed and a smile spread across his lips. I shrug smiling back.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure what I did exactly." I answer sheepishly.

"You're joking?" Madoka asks in shock turning away from the monitors to face me. I shake my head. In response, she laughs and pulls up a video from the mess of files stored on the SPR lap top. "Well, we had a camera set up in here. SO we have the whole thing documented!" She states smiling, "There you are." Pushing play, she sits back and gives everyone room to watch. "There you are handing the little girl to Naru.. or "daddy" depending on who is talking to him." A group of chuckles fill the room. "He forms, says something that PISSES you off, And!..." The wind began spinning around me. It whipped through my hair, dancing barely below my shoulder blades. I stood with my feet shoulder width apart, my hands were balled into fists and pointed fiercely toward the ground. A small light illuminated in between my fingers. The wind began picking up speed and it slightly shook the camera side to side making everything look like it was trembling. The light and wind speed grew in correlation to one another. With a flash two spheres of lights flew from my hands leaving behind lingering blue streaks. The poltergeist screamed in pain and vanished. I watched as I feel to my knees. I smiled and laughed a weak laugh. "Someone call Yasuhara… we need… informa…" My eyes closed and before my body hit the ground Naru flashed to my side and had me up in his arms before I had time to blink. My neck was supported by his right arm, the crook of my knees over is his left. His expression was twisted in surprise and worry. At this point the little girls had flickered and disappeared. "Lin call the ambulance." He demanded trying to keep his tone even but his emotion allowed it to crack. Monk jumped from his spot next to Ayako and slid the door open for Naru. Before exiting he looked down at me in his arms. "You idiot, Mai." Madoka stops the video.

"It was pretty incredible if you ask me!" Monk states smiling with his hand on the back of his head. Naru scoffs and Monk's statement and moves away from the wall he was leaning on.

"It was reckless and idiotic." My body tenses and I shoot a glare at him.

"You are an ass, Oliver Davis." I stand continuing my glare and turn the other way, walking toward the door. Grabbing my arm firmly without hurting me, he pulls me to him.

"I am serious, Mai. What you did was extremely dangerous." He continued still holding my harm and pulling me closer. "You could have died, do you understand that?" he asks in a harsh tone.

"I didn't die, Naru." I yell pulling my arm from his grip. His expression almost looks a little hurt but then back to blank.

"You're right. You didn't die, Mai." He replies coldly. "You were just unconscious for four days." He snaps at me. I stand there in complete shock. _Naru was really worried?_ "Tea." He demands indifferently. I nod and walk out the door with Ayako behind me.

"Can you believe him?" I scoff walking into the kitchen.

"Well, yeah." Ayako replies handing me the kettle. "Everyone was worried, Mai, especially, Naru. The whole time you were at the hospital he didn't leave, not once. He even told the hospital he was your fiancé just so he wouldn't have to go when visiting hours ended." Her serious facial expressions caved and she continued, "Monk and I teased him about it for hours!" She returned to seriousness and said, "But he was really worried." I sigh and pour tea into cups carefully placed on the tray.

"Well then, now I feel like an ass." I reply looking at Ayako. Behind her Oliver stood smirking. I blush slightly. Ayako gives me a weird look and turns around.

"Ohhh, I'm going to go… and give everyone their tea!" She said thinking of an excuse. Grabbing the try she winks at me and walks out. The eerie silence in the room is unbearable. I start towards him and stop arm's length away, biting my bottom lip I stare at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I didn't mean to worry anyone." Sighing I look up into his big blue eyes. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"I know, Mai." He says indifferently, but his eyes flickered with something else. I don't know how it happened but we are literally and inch apart now.

"I need to tell you something, Oliver." I say with complete confidence. My eyes lock on to his.

"What, Mai?" He asks his eye brow arched. My stomach is full of butterflies. _Here I go. This is it._

"I… I lo.."

"Mr. Shibuya!" Minishi Yao exclaims walking into the kitchen. "You wanted to speak with me? He asks looking at the distance between us. Naru eyes linger over me, finally he steps away and faces Minishi Yao.

"Yes, let us go in the sitting room." I follow a step behind them.

_Maybe it is better if he never knows. _


	7. A Curse Gone Wrong

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! I haven't been posting chapters as much as I would like! But here is a long one to make up for it(: You are all awesome! Read and enjoy! **

"Why did you buy this house, Mr. Minishi." Naru begins. The two men sat across from each other a, coffee table separating them. I take my seat next to Naru and wait for Mr. Minishi to answer.

"Why do you ask, Mr. Shibuya?" he asks in with a confused tone.

"When did you find out that this was the house your sister was murdered in?" Naru asks ignoring Minishi Yao's question. I flinch at Naru's question. _Straight to the point. That's Naru for you._

"H-how did you know? He stutters out the question.

"It doesn't matter how. Start telling us the truth, Mr. Minishi." Naru demands calmly.

"… My sister was murdered by Totiko Oka. I was thirteen at the time. When she was missing I had a dream that this house was where she was taken. I know it sounds crazy, but I did. My parents sent me away to behavioral health clinic and while I was gone my sister, Suzuki Yoko, Hashimoto Yuri, and Ikeda Rini were murdered. After they released me, the man responsible was taken into custody and had admitted to his crimes. He was executed twelve years later. I began desperately trying to find the house I saw in my dreams and I finally did three years ago. When I saw it, I knew that I needed to fix it and sell so that it wouldn't be that house my little sister was murdered in anymore, instead it would be some one's home." He pauses and scratches his head releasing a frustrated sigh. "When I finally bought it, I walked through the house to see what kind of work it needed. That's when I came across the room with green." He closes his eyes and shakes his head, "All of the blood was still there. The room was covered in it. I ran to the nearest bathroom because I thought I was going to be sick. That's when I saw a hair brush. The handle was had his handprint in blood on it. Do you know what the means?" He asks his eyes filling with tears. "It means he killed my baby sister, Suzuki Yoko, Hashimoto Yuri, and Ikeda Rini and after words he went and brushed his hair. Like he did nothing wrong. Like having four innocent children's blood in his hands was normal." He shook in anger.

"What did you do with the brush?" Naru asks unphased. I give Naru a weird look. _Okay. I know you are gorgeous and everything but is now really the time to want to brush your hair?_ Minishi stared at him wide eyed and looks away from his stare. "You cursed him, didn't you?"

"Y-yes. I did. He deserved it. After what he did to little Akari? To those little girls? He deserved it." Minishi answered looking conflicted. "I cursed him to wander the earth forever. His soul was sucked from where ever it passed to and was left here to suffer eternity. I wanted him to suffer. Then weird things started happening. At first, I thought it was because of the children that came with the couples. That sick bastard came back here, and wanted to hurt more children. I was enraged, but then I noticed that it wasn't just couples with children, it was all couples. Wind would flew through the room accompanied with screaming and evil laughing. I saw a child one time, but that would be impossible. I cursed the murdering, disgusting man. After that is when I came to you." Naru sat in silence pursing his lips together.

"Did you wash the blood from the handle, Mr. Minishi?" Naru asks coldly.

"No. I didn't." Mr. Minishi answers not realizing the dire mistake he made. I gasp quietly and turn to Naru who was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I was afraid you would say that. Where did you put the brush?" Naru asks the highly confused man.

"Under the floor boards of the room with green stripes, why?" He asks worriedly.

"I am amazed that an amature was able to pull off a curse this powerful. You really did quite well." Naru states sarcastically. "By not removing the blood from the brush, you also cursed Suzuki Yoko, Hashimoto Yuri, Ikeda Rini and your little sister." Minishi's eyes grew when what Naru said had processed through him.

"No." he whispers shaking his head his eyes glued to Naru.

"That's why couples attracted supernatural events. The children wanted to go home with their mother and father." MInishi's eyes over flowed with tears. His sobs were unbearable and you could barely hear him whimpering no. Sighing, Naru stands and exits the room. I follow waiting for him to tell me the obvious.

"We find the brush and destroy it. This will lift the curse and allow the souls to pass on." A shiver escapes my body as the temperature drops in the room. Briefly I glance to the sobbing man.

"That poor man.." I mutter to myself. "Naru it is freezing in here!" I rub my arms trying to feel warmth. An icy hand grabs my shoulder. I stop and slowly turn to see cracked red eyes on a black figure. It smile was weak and its form was faded. _So this is what I did to him!_ He squeezed my shoulder instantly bruising me, I yell in pain. Naru turns and lunges at the figure pulling me away from his nasty grip. The monster laughs maliciously and fades. "That's it?" I ask looking at Naru whose eyes are squeezed shut. "Are you okay, Oliver?" I ask touching his cheek. His eyes swing open at the feel of my touch, they are no longer blue but cracked red.

"Oliver is not here at the moment." I turn towards the stairs trying to get to the green room. His hand grabs my arm and pulls me into him. Squeezing me, he licks my face and moans, "I know that you love him, Mai." He growls in my ear. "I can taste it.. It's sickening." He laughs lowly, "How about a kiss from Oliver Davis, Mai." I screech and push him off. He backs away and laughs hysterically. He quickly stops and turns his head, "Run." I ran quickly half way up the stairs, he grabs my ankle and flips me over. He slides on top of me pushing my back into the stair. "To slow." His voice sounds so demonic.

"Our Father in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth, as it is in heaven."

"John!" I fill with relief. I pull Naru closer to me as John continues his prayer.

"Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil."

"Let go!" Totiko Oka bellowed. I wrap my legs around him and brace myself. I feel a splash as John splashes holy water onto Naru. He screamed in pain and left Naru's body. His body relaxes onto mine. I lower my legs and wait for Naru to wake up. My heart feels like it's going to beat right out of my chest. Naru groans and opens his eyes.

"Mai? What happened? Are you okay?" he asks looking around. Finally, noticing our position he jumps up. Holding out his hand to me he waits. I blush and take his hand. "Let's find that brush." He mumbles dragging me behind him. I smile at John as we pass and thank him. Nodding with a grin he follows behind us. Naru barges into the room and pulls me with him onto the floor. We desperately begin knocking and searching for any sign of hollowness.

"Mai… Naru… whatcha doin'?" Monk asks cautiously.

"Find whatever is hidden in the floor and burn it." Naru demands not looking up from the floor. The rest of the team falls to the ground and mimics our actions.

"Mommy?" I flip around and see Akari. "He's coming, mommy." Mommy run!" She screams vanishing. I turn back to the floor and begin knocking faster. I hear the hollow noise we are searching for.

"It's here. I found it. It's here!" Lin scrambles to a bag and pulls out a hammer. I hand digs into my hair and begins pulling me back. I scream in pain as I'm dragged from the room.

"Mai!" Naru yells jumping up and running towards me.

"You can't catch me." The poltergeist sang tauntingly. I close my eyes and take a deep breath _I will control this_. The world slows around me. I concentrate on stabilizing my emotions. Breathing out, I reach and grab the hand jerking me down the hall. A glow shoots up his ghostly arm and he recoils in pain. My world speeds up again. I drop and run to Naru. I turn and see Totiko heading straight towards me with a knife. "It's over!" He bellows lunging toward me. Naru pulls himself in front of me, holding me against his back and braces for the pain.

"No!" I scream bloody murder and watch as the knife is pushed toward Naru's abdomen. At that moment, the spirit bursts into flames, stopping the knife from inflicting more than a scratch. Lin is revealed as the black figure burns into nothing. I smile in relief and watch as Naru straightens his stance. Light giggling is heard throughout the house. The little girls appear and bow.

"Thank you." Moving on, the only one that remained was little Minishi Akari. "Yao-san?" She asks stepping past Naru and me. Minishi Yao stood at the top of stairs with his hands deep in his pockets. He nods and watches as his little sister runs to him. He kneels to her height and embraces her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Akari-san. I'm so sorry." She smiles and kisses her older brother on the cheek.

"I'm finally going home, Yao-san." She vanishes leaving Minishi Yao behind. He stands and hands check. With a nod he turns walking down the stairs leaving us to pack.

"A little to close for comfort, Lin." He informs indifferently. I slide around him and lift his shirt looking at his stab wound. I sigh and thank the heaven above in my head that it's only a scratch. The team scrambles together all of the equipment and pack it out to the van.

"Before Minishi came, what were you going to tell me in the kitchen?" Naru ask as I go to walk out the front door after checking to make sure we had everything.

"Mmm.. I don't remember." I answer smiling. "We better go out and help." Naru gently puts his hand on the door and turns me toward him.

"You're lying." He states indifferently. I smile and open the door walking out with him by my side. Looking out toward the van I see Madoka laughing and talking with Ayako while watching Lin carry monitors. John smiles at Masako and hugs her tightly laughing as a blush spreads across her cheeks. Monk cheers at the sight of the equipment being totally packed. I grin at the SPR team. I look up at Naru who is smiling a very slight and barely noticeable smile but still a smile. Monk turn and sees us walking closer.

"Pretty brave of Naru to save you like that, don't you think Mai?" Monk teases ruffling my hair. I turn and look up at Naru. Smirking I answer…

"It was reckless and idiotic." I walk away heading toward the SPR van. Looking over my shoulder I see Naru looking at me with amusement in his eyes. I turn away and lean on the van, tears filling my eyes. _Why does being around him hurt… but feel good?_

"What is the matter, Mai?" Masako asks standing next to me with her sleeve covering her mouth to avoid extra attention toward me.

"I can't do this every day, Masako. I'm in love with the man who rejected me. Why can't I move on?" I ask quietly. She says nothing. What could she say?

"What will you do?" she asks still putting on a normal conversation appearance.

"I think.. I think I'm going to quit SPR." I answer in a barely audible tone.

"What?!" she asks loudly allowing her arm to fall.

"Don't tell Naru." I whisper as Monk walks up with Ayako.

"Don't tell him what?" Monk asks with his brows furrowed together. Naru, Lin and Madoka walk to the van.

"Time to go." Naru states his tone cold. We all get into our previous transportation arrangements. I sit in silence debating my ultimate question…

_Should I stay? Or should I go?_


	8. I'm Finally Home

_**Shibuya Kazuya:**_

_**I am informing you that I am resigning my position as your assistant and my last day working as an employee at Shibuya Psychic Research will be on the final day of this month. Although I am leaving, I would like to help by training the new assistant so that you will be satisfied with not only their filing, translating and/or case work, but also their tea. **_

_**I feel that I am not well suited for this position. Mainly because of the many times I allow my emotions to have a play during cases and in front of clients. This is unprofessional and puts many people in dangerous situations, not just myself. Mostly you, Shibuya Kazuya, and I apologize for being a hassle during these said cases.**_

_**This in no way was caused by any employee of SPR. Working for you as long as I have, I have come to grow close to many of them and I consider them family. This is truly my decision and my decision alone. **_

_**Please, do not think that this decision was made in haste, or out of anger. I spent many nights thinking if this would be the right decision and only discovered until recently that it may just be. I am still extremely grateful for all that you have done for me. For as long as I live I will be in your debt. **_

_**Thank you for allowing me to work for your company and I hope your new assistant is exactly what you need. **_

I sigh and look away from my resignation letter that sits in the middle of my desk. "There is no way I can quit." I mutter folding my arms and pouting. "I guess I'm meant to be a love-struck fool forever."

"Mai, Tea." Naru calls from his office. My lips turn upwards slightly at the corners. Rolling my eyes at his lack of "Please" I stand and head for the kitchen. I quickly make two cups of tea and walk to Lin's office. Knocking politely he opens the door and declines my offer for tea. I nod in response and head for the 'big boss'. I knock and wait for Naru's reply.

"Come in." I open the door and carefully set his tea on his desk. I give a slight bow and walk back to my desk.

*RING*

*RING*

"Shibuya Psychic Research.. What?... No… Fine…. I do…. Are you sure?... Who?... Why?!... Idiot…. Yes… Yes. … I won't." My face bunches in confusion when Naru ends his phone call.

"He usually only calls me idiot… I wonder who he was talking to." I wonder out loud spacing out.

"Mai!" Naru calls loudly, I jump from his unnecessary loudness and spill my tea all down the front of my shirt.

"Grrr… What!" I answer with a tiny bit of attitude.

"Have you finished the filing and translating of the Minishi case?" He asks coldly.

"Yes." I answer glaring down at my shirt. In frustration I swipe my resignation letter off of my desk, missing the waste basket, it flutters to my boss's feet. _When did he get out here?_ He bends down to pick up the letter. "That's personal." I say scrambling to reach the letter before him. He tears it away from my reach and begins reading it.

"You're really quitting?" He asks almost hurt. I stare at him with wide eyes. His face is face is so full of emotion.

"Who told you?" I ask confused. "Masako probably told John, Who told Monk. Are there no secrets?" I mutter quietly to myself

"Not happening." He answers himself coldly, glaring at me. Crushing the letter into a ball he tosses it in the trash.

"Excuse me?" I ask glaring back.

"Do I really have to spell this out for you? Not. Happening." He rolls his eyes and goes to walk away. I stand and grab his arm.

"You can't control this, Dr. Davis. When an employee quits there is nothing you can do!" I hiss through my teeth.

"No resignation letter made it to my desk." He replies smirking and walking out of my grip to his office. I smirk and sit in my desk. I click on my resignation letter and quickly change my stained button up shirt with my extra one in my drawer.

"Well he's right! Mmm... How many copies..." I mumble to myself with my hand on my chin. "Naru! How many cases have I worked since I've been employed here?" I ask curiously.

"Two-hundred and fifty-three." He answers immediately, tapping his stupid favorite fountain pen. I allow myself to be surprised and happy that he knew the answer to that, without having to think about it, for a split second. I type in the number of copies I desire and click print. I stand and go to Lin's office which has the printer. Knocking he answers and lets me enter. I take my place next to the printer and wait. Ten minutes and many sideways glances from Lin later, my copies are complete. I grab them and turn to walk out.

"For Naru." I answer Lin's unasked question smiling. Reaching the client area of the office, I see the rest of the SPR team sitting on the couches.

"What are all of those papers for, Mai?" Yasuhara asks curiously.

"They are for Naru!" I answer still smiling. I see them get up and stop by my desk watching me go to Naru's office with my stack of papers. Barging into his office I stand in front of his desk, grab a handful of letters and throw them in the air. He glares and watches as I slam a letter onto his desk. "Two-hundred and fifty-three. A letter of resignation for every case I should have quit after!" I shout as letters fall around us. He continues his very frightening glare, but I stand my ground. I set the rest of the letters on his desk and continue, "You can't deny all of these letters, can you Dr. Davis?" I taunt. In a flash he slams his fists on his desk and pushes the pile of letters into the floor his favorite pen following them. The papers fly around the room and some slip into the hallway. My jaw drops and I glare viciously.

"You wasted two-hundred and fifty-three pieces of paper and all of that ink for resignation letters that are NOT even valid?!" he yells back at me.

"How are they not valid? I yell louder, "They are on your desk!"

"THEY. DON'T. HAVE. YOUR. NAME. ON. ANY. OF. THEM." He shouts leaning over his desk his fists still pressed down. I roll my eyes and grab a letter. Looking at it briefly, I see that this narcissistic know it all, is right.

"God dammit." I mutter letting go of the paper and stomping out of the room.

"What are you doing?" He yells after me.

"To print off two-hundred and fifty-three letters with my name!" I shout back stopping at the end of the hall at my desk. The audience; Madoka, Lin, Ayako, Monk, Yauhara, John, and Masako, are now standing in front of the SPR entrance. Blocking any escape Naru and I have from each other. Flipping open the SPR lap top I reopen my letter and begin typing my name. Naru walks up to me coolly and grabs the lap top. "Give it back, Oliver!" I growl. He briefly smirks at me and slams the lap top on the ground repeatedly until the screen is completely separated from the keyboard. He carefully puts them together and set them on my desk.

"Here you are, Mai." He says indifferently. I bite my bottom lip trying to suppress an angry, rage filled scream.

"Who do you think you are?!" I ask yelling in disbelief.

"What a dumb question to ask, Mai." He snaps rolling his eyes, "Dr. Oliver Davis." Fuming with anger, I take a deep breath and let out a fake smile.

"Well, Dr. Oliver Davis. I will just sign a letter." I say smiling like I have won. I reach over my desk for my pen cup and all of my pens are gone! "Oliver!" I growl loudly.

"Honestly, Mai. I said I was DR. OLIVER DAVIS. Did you really think I wouldn't have thought about your pens?" He asks with his perfect stupid smirk. We stare at each other both huffing angrily. When something brilliant pops in my head.

"I bet there is one pen still in this office, Naru." His face scrunches in confusion. I dart down the hall way into his office. He groans in frustration and dives into the room after me. We both scramble to the floor and desperately search for the pen he had lost amongst the sea of resignation letters during his outburst. Tossing papers aside I finally find the blue pen with a silver tip. He snaps it form my hands and stands holding it above his head so I could not reach it. After, four failed attempts of jumping to reach the pen, I hang my head in "defeat". He smirks still holding the pen above my grasp. I walk across the room kicking papers as I go creating a carpet runway. Our audience is now standing by the door watching us. I turn quickly upon reaching the end of the room and run down my carpet trail. Jumping I snatch the pen back and fall to the ground by his paper shredder. I grab a letter and manage to write a 'T' before Naru flipped me to my back. Straddling me, he restrains both of my hands and pulls the pen out of my grasp. He turns sharply to the shredder, still on top of me, and shreds the tip making the pen, Naru's favorite pen, completely useless. I groan in defeat and end my attempts to leave his grasp. He rolls off and lands next to me panting.

"That, is coming out of your paycheck." He snaps between breaths.

"Whatever. I didn't want to quit any way. So the pen is really a loss for you." I huff folding my arms on my chest. His eyes bulge at my words.

"Then what was the point of all of this!?" he asks pointing to the random white papers.

"You told me I couldn't." I answer. "I get to decide if I quit! Not you, Naru." I pout staring at the ceiling.

"You printed of two-hundred and fifty-three resignation letters, because I told you no?" He asks gritting his teeth.

"Yup!" I answer enunciating the 'P'. He sighs and closes his eyes. We lay there in silence and listen as our audience quietly sneaks into the office to watch what we will do next. "Why did you even stop me?" I snap turning my head onto to side to look at him.

"All of the things that have occurred up until now and you really have to ask?" Naru asks annoyed rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "You really are an idiot."

"YOU are the idiot, Naru! AND out of control. I've never seen you show THAT much emotion. Breaking stuff." I mutter the last part mostly to myself. His actions had surprised me but I did trash his office.

"I stopped you, Mai. Because I don't have time to hire a new assistant." He answers indifferently. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Yeah because finding a new assistant would be soooo hard!" I reply mockingly.

"I love you, you hard-headed, clumsy, idiotic woman." He snaps loudly. "So yeah! It would be very difficult filling your position." I froze in disbelieve. My whole body ignited in a blush and my stomach fluttered two-hundred and fifty-three times a minute.

"W-what?" I ask staring at him.

"Mai, even YOU should know what 'I love you' means." He answers annoyed.

"I'm fully aware of what it means. I just don't see how you could have fallen in love with me in a matter of eight days." I snap.

"Eight days?" He asks loudly turning to me. "Are you that dense, Mai?" I keep my stare on him showing that I am serious. He groans and looks back toward the ceiling.

"The day I met you, you saw straight through my act. You intrigued me. After that, I couldn't stop thinking about you. When you broke my camera and Lin was injured, I saw it as a perfect opportunity to test you. And so I did. Even after our first case, you still intrigued me. So, I hired you. Then after the hexed school case, I started feeling different around you. It was your stupid tea. You came in late and I still didn't have any tea. I was worried, knowing you, you probably fell down another well. You're such a klutz and you seem to attract everything and anything even remotely dangerous. I knew then, worrying about you and feeling relieved when you walked through the door. I knew. I began insulting your intelligence to push you away but that back fired. You just insulted back and shouted but still stayed, smiling and making tea." He sighs and continues, "And then you told me you loved me. I knew you didn't, that you couldn't, especially because Gene was involved. Why would you love me? Why would you choose me over the smiling Gene? So I left. Buried my brother and tried to continue on in England. I spent two years drinking horrid tea, which made me miss you every day. The office was always to quiet. I missed your humming and the sounds of you tripping over nothing. Madoka and Lin would talk constantly and many of their conversations involved you. And so I stopped trying to not miss you. Even if you didn't love me, I could still drink your tea. Then I came back." He stands and looks down at me. I am so happy that I can't even form any sort of sentence my brain is throbbing from retrieving all of this information. _He loves me. _He turns his back to me. "Tea." I jump up and run out of the room heading toward the kitchen. I stand in the middle, my eyes wide and my heart pounding.

"He loves me." I say to myself and smile. I hear the audience evacuate Naru's office and sit in the client area yet again.

"That was…" Ayako starts and pauses thinking.

"Destructive? Messy? Unnecessary?" Monk asks laughing. "Everyone knew they felt like that about each other. I did NOT see Naru's confession coming though."

"The big boss went a little crazy for a minute, didn't he?" Yasuhara adds with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah! I mean… It's normal for Mai, to be elaborate like that toward Naru, but I did not see the lap top situations occurring at all." John joins in a hoarse whisper.

"I am surprised that she didn't confess back." Masako states simply. "Almost three years of unwavering love for one another. Two of those years with no contact." I hold my breath and dash back to the wonderful, handsome, idiot who is picking up my mess of papers.

"It was you." I say loudly and blushing at my unintentional loud volume. I continue quickly staring at the floor lowering my voice slightly." It was never Gene. And I knew it, but you doubting it made me doubt it. I mean you're basically a genius! So who was I to go against what you said? You said it so black and white! Good or bad? Because it was that simple, of course someone is going to say 'good'! Only a sadist would say 'bad'. You are not 'bad'. You are a mixture of everything. And I love you. It was you. It still is you. And..." I pause taking a deep breath and looking at him, "It will always be you." I bite my bottom lip nervously and realize I never made Naru's tea. I laugh awkwardly and back up slowly, "I'll go make your tea…" He drops the papers in his hands and pulls me into him.

"Forget the tea." He whispers holding me. I smile and wrap my arms around him in response.

"What now?" I ask quietly in his chest. He slides his fingers in mine and lightly lifts my chin with the other. With a slight smile he slowly begins to move in to me. I close my eyes, my mouth begins tingling in the anticipation of his next move. He softly brushes my lips and smirks as a shiver runs down my spine. Letting his hand go I lean into his chest and step up on my toes, smashing my lips onto his. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer, deepening our kiss. I let out a soft moan and intertwine my fingers into his raven black hair. His tongue travels along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I give in, allowing him to explore my mouth and dance with my tongue. The taste of tea fills my mouth as he invades. A shaky breath leaves me as I grip his shirt trying to keep myself steady. His kiss is possessive but passionate, demanding but gentle, and full of desire. The world around us is nothing but a blur as we continue what we had desperately wanted to start long before now.

"Ahem." A voice brings us back. I blush and step away, my gaze to the floor. Naru clears his throat and grabs my hand before speaking.

"Yes, Lin? What is it?" he asks indifferently.

"It's finished." He answers cryptically and walks away with a smirk on his face. I turn to Naru with an eye brow raised. He shakes his head and smiles slightly. Leaning down, he touches his lips with mine and allows them to linger for a brief moment. Pulling back he lets go of my hand and travels to the other side of his office behind his desk.

"Bring tea and return so you can clean up your mess, Mai." He demands coldly clearing off his desk. I roll my eyes at his tone and smile.

"My mess?" I ask innocently. His eye brows raise as he looks up at me. Mocking my eye roll he smirks and answers.

"Fine. So WE can clean up your mess." He returns to the matters on his desk as I walk down the hall and see the SPR team still chatting. Smiling, I step into the kitchen and walk up to the stove. My eyes widen the closer I get. Finally reaching it, I run my finger across the brand new stove and let out a small laugh.

_Home is where the heart is and I'm glad I'm finally home._

THE END.

**Thank you to all my viewers and reviewers! You are all awesome and I really hope this last chapter was enjoyable! It was pretty cool reading all of the positive feedback and suggestions. Although it is the end, please review! I'd like to know what you all think of the final chapter. Thank you again!**


End file.
